Light Within Darkness
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Myotismon has a new henchman...a humanoid Mega...
1. Light Within Darkness: Chapter 1

Light Within Darkness  
Note: This takes place in the Digiworld. Kari is in the group but Myotismon is still around. And he's got a new henchman. Or henchwoman I should say. One of the rarest digimon of all. A humanoid Mega...  
  
Myotismon was gazing out over the Digiworld. He was currently residing in his castle, plotting against the Digi-destined. A usual day for the vampire. A knock on the door of his chambers brought him out of the trance of thoughts he had been in. "Come in." he said in his deep rich voice. He turned around and saw a small digimon, like a bat but larger and more... Round, walked into the room. "What is it now Demidevimon?" Myotismon asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "You'll love this boss!" the bowling-ball shaped bat said, "I found a new recruit for ya!" "What of it?" Myotismon asked. Demidevimon moved aside and a tall girl walked into the chambers, almost as tall as Myotismon but a head shorter. "You brought me a human girl for battle?" Myotismon asked, trying to keep his calm. "But boss!" Demidevimon exclaimed, "This kid ain't human!" "What?" Myotismon asked. "This is one of the rarest digimon of all!" Demidevimon said, "This kid's a Mega digimon!" Myotismon was stunned. He turned his questions towards the girl. He noticed she had midnight-blue eyes like he did. "If you are a Mega digimon, why do you want to work under my command?" he asked, "I am an Ultimate level." "I wish to fight for you." the girl said, kneeling down on one knee, "I have never been defeated by anyone. Not even the Dark Nobleman." Myotismon was taken aback. This girl had gone up against Piedmon and lived? It didn't seem possible. "But why?" Myotismon asked, "With your power, you could easily take over the Digiworld single-handed." The girl lifted her head and grinned. "I prefer to work with a partner. Under someone's command in my liking." she said.  
  
Myotismon immediately knew this girl was not to be underestimated or taken for granted. A fanged grin played its way onto his face. "I will need your help in destroying the Digi-destined." Myotismon said, "The 8th child has joined them and two of their digimon, Agumon and Gabumon, can warp-digivolve to their Mega levels, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. I can contend with the original seven in their Ultimate forms. But the traitor, Gatomon, can digivolve into Angewomon, an Ultimate stronger than I." "I shall contend with Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and the two angels." the girl said, "Angemon is a powerful digimon that is not to be taken lightly. I suppose you realize that." It was Demidevimon's turn to be stunned. No one had ever spoken to Myotismon that way before. Myotismon smiled the smile that sent digimon in a five-mile radius in a crazed panic. "I accept your offer of working for me." he said, "What is your name?" The girl chuckled a small laugh that sent shivers down both Demidevimon and Myotismon's spine. "Call me Shinji." the girl said.  
  
The eight Digi-destined had no idea any of this was going on. "How are we going to defeat Myotismon?" Tai pondered out loud. "Tai!" Matt said, "Did you forget we have two Mega digimon on our side? And how quickly Myotismon ran away when Gatomon digivolved? There's no way we can lose!" "You're right Matt." Tai said, "I should stop worrying about it! Let's get some rest guys." The kids and digimon fell asleep around a fire.  
  
Back at Myotismon's castle, someone was watching Shinji. Shinji walked quietly through the hallways of the castle, ignoring glances she got from passing digimon. She wore tight black jeans and a tight black long-sleeved shirt. White gloves that went halfway up her forearm covered her hands and white boots covered her feet. Something was watching her silently, hiding in every place they could find. Passing through a soft beam of light, it was revealed as a young man wearing a type of robe. His brown hair, matching the tone of Shinji's hair exactly, was drawn tightly back in a thin ponytail. "I have to report this to the Council." he thought, escaping the castle, "My sister cannot be allowed to side with Myotismon and the other evil digimon!" He ran swiftly through the forest and came to the Temple of the Digivice, guarded by a friend of his, namely Centarumon. The Temple was also the place were the Digimon Council was hidden, underground and hidden by the Temple. The Council was... A Council. It was made up of the most powerful digimon on File Island and the continent of Server. Leomon, Centarumon, Meramon, Unimon, Pixiemon, and a newly reborn Wizardmon, just to name a few. He dashed down to the Council to give his report. "Gennai!" Leomon said as the young man dashed into the room, "What is your report?"  
  
The Digi-destined thought Gennai was an old man that liked to help them. Gennai just didn't reveal much of his past to them. He was also a Mega digimon, one of the few that lived in the Digiworld. "I have unfortunate news Leomon." Gennai said, "My sister has joined with Myotismon and is going to fight the Digi-destined." "But how can that be?" Wizardmon asked, "Shinji was the best protector of the Digi-destined!" "I don't know." Gennai said, "Something has happened to her to make her forget she is a Vaccine type and develop Virus type tendencies!" "Kill her." a cold voice said at the head of the Council. Gennai clenched his teeth. The digimon who had spoken was always trying to dispose of Gennai's sister. "I'm not about to kill my sister Jiomon." Gennai said through clenched teeth. Jiomon was also a Mega digimon. He looked like a human, as Shinji and Gennai did. There was one difference. He had a gleaming blood red jewel imbedded in his forehead. "She is now a threat to both us and the Digi-destined." Jiomon said, almost as if he didn't really care about the Digi-destined, "We must destroy her before she does any harm!" "Jiomon!" Leomon's voice interjected, "Shinji is one of the Council. Just as much as you or Gennai is. We have to find out why she has joined with Myotismon and bring her back before anything happens!" Jiomon snarled under his breath. "I will personally undertake this problem." Gennai said, "Shinji is my sister." "And what about the Digi-destined?" Wizardmon asked, "What will you tell them?" "Nothing yet." Gennai said. "But they do need to be on their guard." Meramon said, "I advise you warn them." Gennai nodded his head in agreement. "We await your next report." Leomon said, "Good luck." Gennai walked out of the room.  
  
It became morning in the Digital World. The kids and digimon woke up one-by-one and waited for an order of what to do from Tai. But something cut Tai off. A holographic projection of an old man appeared before them. "Hey Gennai!" TK said. "Hello kids." Gennai said. "What's wrong?" Kari asked, seeing the concern in the old man's... Eyelids. "I have some bad news." Gennai said, "Myotismon has a new slave working for him." "So?" Tai asked. "It's a Mega digimon." Gennai said. "How did Myotismon get a Mega digimon working for him?!" Joe shouted. "I don't know yet." Gennai said, "Just be on your guard." The projection ended. Everyone gave one another a sideways glance. Gatomon was thinking. "I wonder why Gennai seemed so concerned." she muttered. "Because it's a Mega digimon that's why!" Tai shouted. Agumon tapped him on his leg. "Tai." Agumon said, "Gabumon and I can warp-digivolve! You can't forget about that!" "Agumon is right." Patamon said, "And you can't forget about me and Gatomon! We digivolve into Angemon and Angewomon!" TK gave Patamon a tight hug. Kari looked at Gatomon. She was still thinking. "What's the matter Gatomon?" she asked. "Oh nothing Kari." Gatomon replied, "Never mind." Kari picked Gatomon up and scratched her behind her ears. Gatomon couldn't help but purr loudly.  
  
As the projection ended, Gennai sighed and tapped the dog tags he wore. His form immediately changed to the young man he truly was. "Someday." he sighed, "I will show them who I really am." He left his house in a lake. The water slowly parted as Gennai walked up the steps out of the lake. Something plagued his mind. His younger sister was one of the cleverest digimon he knew. And one of the most powerful as well. How could she turn to evil so suddenly? Of course, he had more experience than she did and knew more digimon than she did. And of course, he knew their treachery first-hand and knew how to avoid it. Shinji and Gennai were the only born Mega digimon. Every other digimon was hatched from a digiegg and grew up to whatever level they were at. Even Jiomon was a digimon that had hatched from a digiegg. Gennai's saying that Shinji was his sister was true. But they had never known their parents. Somehow, they had disappeared a year or so after Shinji was born. Gennai had taken care of the young girl for a long time. Gennai himself was a young adult, but Shinji was still a teenager. Shinji wasn't exactly a reckless kid. She slightly reminded Gennai of Tai, but a little more cautious. Gennai laughed slightly. Shinji was best friends with most of the younger digimon and protected them whenever they needed help. But now her personality had pulled a complete 180. Gennai thought for a minute. There was something about Jiomon's behavior that set Gennai off. More than usual at least. He had always stood against Shinji and Gennai in the past, and did he ever hate Shinji. Gennai guessed it was Shinji's personality that bothered Jiomon. He was the only person that objected to Shinji's becoming a member of the Digimon Council. Gennai thought it over then shook his head. "Jiomon wouldn't have done anything like that." he muttered. He moved the thought out of his head and started off towards Myotismon's castle to watch Shinji.  
  
"DARK BEAM!" Shinji cried. A jet-black beam of energy shot from her hand and at a target. Nothing was left, period. Demidevimon's jaw dropped. He was watching Shinji train. "Geez she's strong!" he thought. Shinji grinned. "Good." a voice said behind them. Shinji whirled about, raising her hand. She lowered it when she saw Myotismon step out of the shadows. She knelt down on one knee immediately. "What do you wish me to do sire?" she asked. "Tomorrow." Myotismon said, "I want you to strike the Digi-destined with me tomorrow." "As you command sire." Shinji said. Myotismon smirked. He walked off into the darkness.  
  
Gennai was watching Shinji. He sighed sadly, but low enough so no one could hear. "Her strength seems to have increased." he thought, "But how can I stop her without harming her?"  
  
Next: Light Within Darkness Part 2  



	2. Light Within Darkness: Chapter 2

Light Within Darkness Part 2

"What do you think is bothering Gennai so much?" Kari asked. She was still scratching Gatomon behind her ears and soon moved her hand to scratch under her chin. "I don't know Kari." TK said, "But whoever Myotismon has working for him sounds scary to me!" "I think we should stay on guard shifts tonight." Tai said, "We don't know when they're going to attack." "I'll go first." Matt said. "I'm next." Tai said. "I'll finish up the night." Joe said. The other kids fell asleep contently near the warming fire. But nothing happened during the night.

Gennai was following Shinji. She was flying swiftly through the night air towards something and away from Myotismon's castle. He was running under her as not for her to draw attention to himself. She landed in front of a cave and walked inside. Gennai couldn't follow Shinji for fear that she would spot him or she would hear her. But Gennai's hearing was amazing and he could hear what was going on inside the cave. "Is everything at Myotismon's castle working?" a deep dark voice asked. "N-not exactly sire." Shinji's voice came back. "What?" the dark voice asked, easily heard that he was angry. "W-well I- MMPH!" Shinji's voice came again. It sounded to Gennai like Shinji was being grabbed by the head. He growled under his breath and reached back to hold the hilt of the sword strapped to his back in a sheath. "If you don't complete your mission, your death will come around quicker than you expected." the dark voice hissed. There was a loud 'thud' that sounded suspiciously like Shinji was being thrown hard against a wall. "Y-yes sire." Shinji said. A sharp 'snap' sounded out that meant the person who Shinji had been speaking with disappeared by magic. Gennai slid into the shadows and waited for Shinji to get out of the cave. She stumbled out and fell to her knees, coughing. She stood shakily back up and flew back towards the castle. Gennai walked out of the shadows and looked at the spot Shinji had coughed on. The grass was covered with blood. "Shinji…" he whispered.

The sun rose. The Digi-destined, except for Joe, woke up with a start at once. The reason being an explosion shook them awake. Agumon and Gabumon instantly warp-digivolved to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. They looked around to see what had caused the explosion. Myotismon was hovering above them. Patamon and Gatomon digivolved right along with them into Angemon and Angewomon. "CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon cried. Myotismon dodged the arrow, barely. He grinned slyly. "NOW!" he called out. It was absolute silence for a few seconds. Then, a strange sound came to the children and digimon's ears. It was like a jet, coming out of nowhere and getting louder. Suddenly, Angewomon was slammed into the ground by a white flame. It bounced off Angewomon and stopped by Myotismon's side. The flame abated and the kids saw a… Human? Angewomon slowly raised herself out of the large crater her body had made. "Who…?" she asked. A very cold laugh rang out and Angewomon whirled about. A tall human looking girl was hovering next to Myotismon. "Who are you?!" Tai shouted. "My name is Shinji kid." Shinji said, "And you're gonna die. DARK BEAM!" A beam of black energy shot at Tai. "HAND OF FATE!" Angemon cried, counteracting Shinji's attack. Shinji glanced over at Angemon with a small grin. The white flame reappeared in a blinding flash and Angemon found himself with a foot in his stomach. Shinji grinned. Angemon floated back a few feet, holding his stomach. "TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon shouted, trying to help the angel. The ball of energy shot at Shinji. She looked at it and disappeared. The ball shot straight for the other digimon. They jumped out of the way. All of them immediately digivolved to their Ultimate levels and headed towards Shinji. 

Myotismon moved in front of them. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" he shouted. He smacked Lillymon into a spiral spin. "VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon shouted, enraged. The beam shot straight at Myotismon, rather unexpected. He dodged and the energy shot at Metalgarurumon. It smacked into his face, knocking the metal wolf over. He jumped back up and Shinji appeared standing on his back. Metalgarurumon howled and tried to knock Shinji off his back. She stood there with amazing ease. Angewomon, rather ticked off, tackled Shinji to the ground with amazing speed. Shinji and Angewomon rolled around on the ground until Angewomon pinned Shinji. Shinji slammed her feet, very hard, into Angewomon's chest and she flew back, slamming into a tree. Angemon swung his staff at Shinji but she grabbed it and held it in one hand. She grabbed it with both hands and began spinning him around by his staff. She let go and Angemon flew through quite a few trees.Metalgarurumon lunged at Shinji, teeth first of course, and bit into nothing but a tree. Shinji jumped into the air and landed on Metalgarurumon's head. He jumped around trying desperately to knock Shinji off. Wargreymon flew at Shinji and slammed into Metalgarurumon's head instead. Metalgarurumon fell to the ground. Wargreymon whirled about looking for Shinji. Shinji reappeared before him, just a few inches away from his face. She smirked. "T-TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon cried, a little bit afraid. The energy smashed into Shinji but had almost no effect. A drop of blood dripped out of Shinji's mouth. "M-MEGA CLAW!" Wargreymon shouted. He slashed again and again but every time; Shinji dodged easily, except for once. His claws slashed her forehead, leaving only one gash, deep but short. It sent blood down Shinji's face, passing through her left eye to do so. She blinked and snarled at Wargreymon.

Wargreymon threw another Terra Force at Shinji but she dodged it and it headed straight for Myotismon. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Myotismon cried. The energy slammed into him and he fell to the ground, defeated and soon to be deleted. He turned into digi-dust. Shinji smirked. "Now for you to do the same." she said to the digimon. The tired digimon looked at the slightly injured girl and seemed rather frightened. "CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon cried. "TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon shouted. "METAL WOLF CALL!" Metalgarurumon called. "HAND OF FATE!" Angemon called. The other digimon used their attacks. They slammed into Shinji, who wasn't even phased. Shinji took them all down to their In-Training forms except for Angemon. She walked towards the injured angel with a small grin on her face. Angemon was holding onto his staff for support as blood flowed from fresh wounds all over his body. Shinji chuckled darkly. "DARK-" she began, raising her hand. "BLAZING SWORD!" a voice called. As it was called, a blazing sword made of energy flew out of the forest and headed towards Shinji's attack. It slashed through it and flew back to the hand of a young man who had leapt out of the forest. It changed back into a normal double-edged sword. Shinji whirled about to see who had stopped her and her gaze turned slightly softer. 

"Brother…?" she asked, "Gennai…?" "THAT'S GENNAI?!" Tai shouted. The kids didn't know Gennai was actually a young man. Or that he had a sister. Namely Shinji. Gennai sighed. "Yes it's me." he said, "And Shinji is my sister." Everyone's jaws dropped. "Shinji!" he called to his sister, "Stop this senselessness and come back to the side of good! Remember that you are a Vaccine, dedicated against the ways you have acted in! You are not a Virus!" Shinji shook her head almost violently, as if trying to make something get out of her mind. "NO!" she shouted, "NONONONONONO!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!!!!!!!!!!" She stumbled about, still shaking her head violently. "Shinji!" Gennai called again, "You are stronger than this! EXPEL THE DEMON IN YOUR MIND!" "GAAAAAAAAAH!" Shinji shouted in pain. The white flame, more intense than before, returned and Shinji flew off at extremely high speeds. "No Shinji wait!" Gennai called, extending his hand. He brought it back, tightening it into a fist. He glanced back at the Digi-destined, who were holding their very injured digimon. He slid the sword back into its sheath upon his back and walked over to help the children to tend to their digimon's wounds.

Shinji flew back to the cave she had gone to the night before. She stumbled into the darkness. A blazing red glow shone from the darkness and lit up the part of the tunnel. "Sire please no!" Shinji begged, "It wasn't my fault! My brother! He interfered! Sire please don't! Master Hiermon I beg you please don't!" "Silence _slave_!" Hiermon shouted, "You have failed me! And I don't except failure…" A demonly red gemstone was imbedded in Hiermon's forehead, lighting up part of the tunnel. Shinji was on her knees begging for forgiveness. "Master I promise- MMPH!" Shinji said. Hiermon grabbed Shinji's head again. "Your promises have meant nothing to me!" Hiermon said. He slowly began to clench his hand. "Master I swear that Gennai won't interfere with your plans again!" Shinji said in a muffled voice, struggling to get out of Hiermon's grasp. Hiermon hurled Shinji against the wall, hard. Shinji coughed once and the loose dirt before her mouth became covered in blood. "Master I beg of you…" Shinji said through coughs and clenched teeth, "Please stop…" She began to raise herself up on her elbows but Hiermon put his foot down, literately, on her back, slamming her into the ground again. "If your failures are not learned from, then I will have to _beat_ the lesson _into_ you!" he shouted, stamping on Shinji's back again. Shinji's breath was forced out of her lungs, causing her to gasp for air. But Hiermon pushed his foot harder into Shinji's back, not allowing air into her lungs. "Master please stop!" Shinji begged, "I can't breathe!" "That is the POINT of this lesson!" Hiermon shouted, "Now scream for mercy." But Shinji wasn't able to scream. She needed air to scream. Or do anything else for that matter. Hiermon stamped harder onto Shinji's back, causing what very little air she had left in her lungs to be forcibly removed. "NOW SCREAM!" Hiermon shouted. Shinji opened one eye with quite a bit of effort. "Master I can't…" she said, the edges of her vision beginning to dim. "You WILL or you will DIE!" Hiermon shouted. He stamped his foot harder onto Shinji's back. Using her last ounce of strength, Shinji screamed. Hiermon smiled wickedly as Shinji passed out.

The Digi-destined were resting at Gennai's house. The eight digimon were sleeping in their partners arms, completely worn out from the day's battle. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked the pacing Gennai, "Why didn't you tell us Shinji's your sister?" "Because I had to keep a low profile." Gennai explained, "That's the reason I don't show my true form when I speak to you." "But why didn't you come to help us when Shinji first arrived to fight us?" Izzy asked, "We could have used your help instead of our digimon getting so severely injured!" "I don't want Shinji getting hurt any more than you want your digimon becoming injured!" Gennai shouted, "She's my sister and because of that, I have to protect and love her as a brother should! I don't even know who is controlling her!" "But who could be?" Kari asked, "If Shinji is a Mega digimon, who could be powerful enough to control her?" Gennai sighed in anger and exasperation. "Shinji is still young." he said, "Just because she's a Mega doesn't mean she can withstand any attack or power she comes across." "But when would she let her guard down?" Joe asked. "I…" Gennai said, "I've been letting Shinji go around the Digiworld on her own. She's part of the Digimon Council, but not every digimon respects her position. The only real digimon I know who truly despises Shinji is either Piedmon or…" "Or who?" Matt asked. "Or Jiomon." Gennai finished, "He's also a Mega digimon. And he was the only one who stood against Shinji's being part of the Council. But he would never do that."

"Shinji is a traitor to the Council!" Jiomon called. "What are you talking about Jiomon?" Leomon asked. "She has attacked the Digi-destined, grievously injuring the digimon and did not explain her actions to her own brother!" Jiomon said, "She can no longer be trusted!" The gemstone on Jiomon's forehead was beating in a rhythmic pattern that seemed soothing to the other digimon. "She can't be trusted." Jiomon said one last time, a grin on his face. The other digimon murmured in agreement and slumped over, asleep. Jiomon chuckled darkly as a bird like digimon landed next to him. "Good work Hypnosmon." he said to the bird, "How long will they be out for?" "Quite a few days Master." Hypnosmon said. "Wonderful." Jiomon said, "When they wake up, they'll think Shinji is a complete traitor!" Jiomon laughed again. "Yes Master Hiermon." Hypnosmon said, "Or is it Jiomon now?" "Shut up you blasted Ultimate." Hiermon said.

Shinji opened her eyes weakly. She coughed a few times to get dirt, dust, and a little blood out of her throat. She slowly raised herself up on her elbows and looked around. There were two things that were beaten out of Shinji the night before. Number one, her sense. And number two, Hiermon's mind control over her. But Shinji hadn't been beaten so badly before. She shakily stood up and walked out of the cave. Shinji looked around and started off towards the one place she knew or thought she'd be safe. Her brother Gennai's house in a lake.

Gennai paced about. The Digi-destined were sleeping, as they were royally tired from the battle with his sister. Gennai wanted to know where Shinji was and if she was still alive. A sound reached his ears. His forest green eyes snapped to the doorway. He jumped over the snoozing kids and digimon and jogged out the door. He walked up the steps leading to the shore and saw something that shocked him. Shinji was slumped over, unconscious of course, at the beginning of the stairway. The sound that Gennai had heard was Shinji collapsing against the water with a sharp 'thwack'. He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds, stunned, then ran up to his little sister. "Looks like you met up with a few bad digimon on the way here kiddo." he said, examining Shinji's injuries that weren't given to her by Hiermon. Which were mainly cuts and one large electrical scorch covering her right hand, burning straight through the glove that used to be there. "That burn is going to be a nasty scar." Gennai muttered, picking Shinji up with ease and walking down the steps.

Kari was the first of the kids to wake up. She woke up Nyaromon and waited for the other kids and digimon to wake up. They soon did and Gennai walked into the room, followed closely by… "Shinji!" all the digimon cried. Shinji immediately found herself being attacked with seven Bubble Blow attacks and one large pink thing flying at her with a bunch of teeth. Very sharp teeth. She fell back to the floor, knocked over by the Bubble Blows and the pink thing ready to chew her face off. "Tokomon wait!" Gennai said, grabbing the pink thing and lifting it off Shinji. "Let me go!" Tokomon shouted, "Letmegoletmegoletmego!" "Tokomon calm down and let me explain!" Gennai said. Tokomon calmed down enough for Gennai to let him go into TK's arms. The kids set uneasy glares on Shinji and the digimon were ready to blow more bubbles at Shinji or, in Tokomon's case, chew her face off. "So why is _she _here?" Tai asked, looking at Shinji. She wasn't wearing her tight black long-sleeved shirt anymore but was wearing a silver sweater instead and only wore a glove on her right hand, covering the burn. "Shinji is here because she isn't under anyone's control anymore." Gennai said. "Huh?" all the kids asked. "I'm not under anyone's control any longer." Shinji repeated, "I came back here to see if I could ask for my brother's help and one other thing." "What's that?" TK asked. "To apologize for what I did to your digimon." Shinji finished. Koromon bounced over to Shinji and landed in her arms. "We forgive you!" he said smiling. "Thanks." Shinji said, a smile on her face as well. "But who was controlling you?" Izzy asked.

__

Note: Give me five good reviews and you get part 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I made up. You can tell easily.


	3. Light Within Darkness: Chapter 3

Light Within Darkness Part 3

Hiermon was angry with himself. He had foolishly beaten Shinji too hard. She had escaped the cave he had left her in the night before and not returned. Which probably meant that she had control over herself again. He sharply smacked the first thing he could reach. Which happened to be Hypnosmon. She smacked into a wall and slid to the ground. "No matter." Hiermon muttered, "If Shinji does not bow to my will, she will die by either my hand or by the entire Digiworld!" He laughed insanely.

"So who was controlling you?" Izzy asked. Shinji looked up with an angry look on her face. "Hiermon." she said. "Hiermon?" Gennai asked. "I think you and I know him better as Jiomon Gennai." Shinji said, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "JIOMON?!" Gennai roared. "Who's Jiomon?" Tai asked. "A Mega digimon that's on the Council." Gennai said, clenching his hand into a very tight fist. "If he was controlling Shinji why is he on the Digimon Council?" TK asked. "Because it was all a trick." Shinji said, "Hiermon was lying to everyone. He even came up with that fake name." Gennai was enraged. "Hiermon was controlling you?" he asked, trying to keep his temper under control. "For the past month." Shinji said, "He beat me often to keep it in my head that he was my master. My life was in jeopardy. I had to accept his commands." Gennai was having an extremely hard time keeping his anger in check. He remembered that Shinji had gone off on her own a month or so ago. "Why didn't I keep watch over her?!" Gennai shouted at himself in his head. Shinji was looking at Gennai. "Gennai I know you're angry." she said, "I'm back and that's what matters to you isn't it?" Gennai nodded then he looked at the bandage around Shinji's right hand from the electrical burn. "Who gave you that burn? And those cuts?" he asked. "N-no one." Shinji stuttered. "Don't lie to me Shinji." Gennai warned, "Now how did you become injured?" Shinji held her injured hand in her other hand and sighed. 

"It was Andromon and Pixiemon." she finally said. "What?!" Gennai shouted, "Both of them are part of the Council! Why would they attack you?!" "I don't know." Shinji said sadly, "They must have thought I was still under Hiermon's control." "But why didn't you explain you weren't?" Kari asked. Shinji didn't answer but held her hand just a little bit tighter. "Why didn't you explain yourself?" Gennai repeated, only softer and with the loving tone a brother speaks to his sister in. "I…" Shinji said. Tears were coming to her eyes by then. "I tried." she said with a sigh, letting the tears run down her face, "But neither of them would listen." "But…" Gennai said, "Why wouldn't they listen?" "I don't know!" Shinji half-shouted, "They wouldn't stop until I scared them off with an attack!" "Do you mean it was like someone on the Council ordered them to attack you if they saw you?" Gennai asked. Shinji nodded. "Hiermon." Gennai growled, "I have a nasty feeling that he hypnotized the others on the Council to believing that you're a traitor." Shinji knew he was right. "Then what am I going to do?" she asked, "I can't stay hiding in the shadows for the rest of my life!" "Anything we can do to help?" Tai asked. "No Tai." Gennai said, "This is something Shinji and I have to do on our own." Tai looked a little crestfallen. "Sorry that we couldn't help." Kari said. "It doesn't matter." Shinji said. "You should get going." Gennai said, "There are more evil digimon out there for you to battle." The Digi-destined thanked Gennai for his help and left. Gennai looked back at his younger sister. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Sorry I wasn't there for you." he said. Shinji returned the hug. "It's OK." she said, "It wasn't your fault I met Hiermon and you weren't there."

"From now on, I'm going to make sure no one does this kind of thing to you again." Gennai said. They broke the hug and looked at each other. "Thanks big bro." Shinji said, "You're the greatest." Gennai smiled. "What do you say we find Hiermon and get rid of him once and for all?" he asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Yeah!" Shinji shouted. They ran out the door but didn't really have to go far. An explosion instantly stopped their run. They looked up and saw Hypnosmon and Hiermon floating above them. "Hiermon!" Gennai shouted, drawing his sword, "You are going to pay for what you did to my sister!" Hiermon laughed. "Hypnosmon, take care off this arrogant pest." Hiermon said. The bird like digimon flew at Gennai with tremendous speed. She and Gennai soon became locked in combat. "Be careful!" Shinji called after her brother. A cold laugh came from behind her. Shinji turned around and her head was grabbed instantly. Hiermon laughed again. "You would have made a good slave." he said, "But you had to betray me. Now you will pay!" "NO I WON'T!" Shinji shouted into his hand, "BEAM CANNON!" She pointed two fingers directly at Hiermon's stomach. An orange beam of energy with a spiraling red outline shot into Hiermon's stomach. He let Shinji go and held at his stomach. Shinji leapt back and the white flame reappeared, only this time, it was surrounded with a soft blue flame. "Very good." Hiermon said in an evil growl, "You will make an excellent slave once I'm through with you." "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE CONTROL OF ME AGAIN!" Shinji shouted, the blue part of the flame becoming more intense and prominent. She rushed at Hiermon and began to kick and punch him furiously. But, much to her dismay, Hiermon was too fast and blocked the attacks.

"I see your brother isn't fairing very well either." Hiermon said with a smirk. Shinji paused long enough to look back at Gennai. Hypnosmon was using her hypnotic powers to try and send Gennai to sleep. Which was working. The moment Shinji took to look back was long enough for Hiermon to attack. He kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying into a very thick tree, snapping it in two as she flew through it. The tree landed on top of Shinji, immobilizing her. Hiermon hovered over the stump and stood above Shinji. "Foolish child!" he shouted, raising a single finger and aiming at Shinji. Shinji looked up at her faulting brother before being shot with hundreds of small energy bursts. "SHINJI!" Gennai shouted. Hypnosmon smashed into Gennai's back, knocking him to the ground. She opened her mouth and a haunting sound came from her throat; she was singing Gennai to sleep. He tried desperately to stay awake. Even though only a Mega digimon was immune to Hypnosmon's powers, Gennai hadn't been sleeping much in the past few days and was basically exhausted. Shinji finally shoved the tree off of her and was blown back with a large energy ball, slamming hard into the ground. The impact made a very, very deep crater. Hiermon turned around and walked back to watch Hypnosmon defeat Gennai, believing Shinji was dead by then. 

In reality, Shinji was slowly crawling up the steep side of the crater. She hung onto the very edge of it. She watched Hiermon walk off and slammed her fist hard into the ground. She opened her hands and suddenly snapped up into a rigidly straight kneeling position. The flame returned around her body, except for one thing. It was solid midnight-blue and changed Shinji. Her brown hair turned the same tone of blue the flame was, matching her eyes. Hiermon whirled about and his face turned slightly frightened. Shinji slowly floated out of the dent in the ground, floating past Hiermon and towards Hypnosmon and the half-asleep Gennai. The bird looked up from her song. "What do you want kid?!" Hypnosmon asked. Shinji just raised her hand in the direction of Hypnosmon. A huge blue energy ball gathered in front of her hand. "Stay away from my brother." Shinji said in a very calm voice. The energy ball shot from Shinji's hand and slammed into Hypnosmon. She screeched in pain and disappeared. Hiermon was left stunned. His henchman had been defeated with a single blast? Shinji lowered her hand and turned around, lowering to the ground. "How could you defeat Hypnosmon in one blow?!" he shouted at Shinji. "I think your question really should be how could I defeat you." Shinji said calmly. "WHAT?!" Hiermon roared. Gennai was coming out of the rather deep sleep he had been in. He looked over at the two digimon, one his sister and the other his enemy. An intense midnight-blue flame surrounded Shinji. Gennai could very easily feel Shinji's highly increased power. Hiermon rushed at Shinji and threw both a flurry of kicks and punches at her.

Shinji was blocking every single attack with unbelievable ease. She jumped back and held out both her hands before her. "NOW DIE!" she shouted. An immense energy ball formed in front of her hands, much larger than the one used on Hypnosmon. Hiermon stood his ground and crossed his arms in an x formation before him. Shinji gathered even more energy for the attack, making the ball even bigger. She finally shot the huge ball at Hiermon. It slammed into him and even though he was trying to block it, Hiermon vanished without a trace. Shinji grimaced and then fell back, passing out. Gennai finally woke up completely and ran over to Shinji. "Shinji are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down and picking her up. "I'll be OK." Shinji said, waking up, "Just lost some energy." Gennai smiled, helping Shinji stand up. The blue flame disappeared and Shinji returned to normal. Her hair turned back to dark brown, same as Gennai's and her power lowered, some energy returning to her. "How in the Digiworld did you do that?" he asked. "Do what?" Shinji asked, acting as if she had never powered up as she did a few seconds ago. "How did you gain so much power like that?" Gennai repeated. "I honestly don't know." Shinji answered, "It's just that… I was watching you about to be killed and then, I had more power than I ever had before." "Even if you have more power than ever before, we have to explain everything to the Council." Gennai said, "Let's get going."

Leomon blinked as if he was coming out of a trance. Shinji and Gennai walked into the Council room as the other digimon blinked and shook their heads slightly. "Gennai!" Pixiemon said, "Shinji!" "It's all right." Gennai said, edging slightly closer to Shinji, "Shinji and I have found out what was going on. Jiomon was controlling her and has been controlling you." "Jiomon?" Centarumon asked, "What are you getting at?" "Jiomon has been lying to all of us." Shinji said, "He is actually Hiermon. He wanted me to do his dirty work for him." "Soon then where is he?" Meramon asked. "Gone." Gennai said, "Vanished and nothing more." "Good." Leomon said. "Um… By the way." Shinji said, "You put out an order for anyone who sees me should kill me." "It'll be cleared up by tonight." Wizardmon said, "Sorry about that." "I don't mind." Shinji said with a sigh, "At least it's over."

Which it was. The Digi-destined defeated the Dark Masters, one-by-one. The children learned more about themselves during the many battles. Finally, after the threat of the Dark Masters was over, Apocalymon appeared. But the Digi-destined once again defeated their enemy to save the Digiworld. But then, the children had to leave for their homes. The digimon said a tearful goodbye and all became peaceful in the Digiworld. As peaceful as it ever actually got in the Digiworld anyway.

Disclaimer: Sorry! I forgot to put one of these in my first fic. Anyway, I don't own any of these characters, concepts, terms, etc. I made up Shinji, Gennai's attack, and a few other things too. I took the concept of Shinji's power increase from Dragonball Z so I don't really own that either. R/R please!


End file.
